orgonefandomcom-20200214-history
Arabs and Muslims: Yesterday vs Today
The Arab World today is composed of 22 nations, spanning all across the Middle East, North Africa and East Africa. Islam is an evil religion that hates women. In Jewish tradition, a person of non-Judahite origin is considered Jewish if she or he is a descendant of a mother that accepted Judaism. In Islam, the definition of an Arab is the exact opposite, it's anybody with a male Arab ancestor. The Arab World and Islam today is not what it once was thousands of years ago, when Islam's faith system coincided with the Jewish beliefs. Arabs and Jews today consider themselves eternal enemies, using Bible (and of course the Qur'an for Muslims) as an excuse. Forget what the TBN Christians tell you, this enmity never existed. Islam was never an animalistic religion, and the forefathers of the "Muslims" today never worshipped "Allah". The original Arabians were Christians. Synopsis 'Geneology of the Arabs' Most of us today who study races mentioned in the Bible come to know of the Arabs are descendants of Ishmael, if you're familiar with the Bible you already know the famous story. Abraham is unable to bear a son with his Hebrew wife Sarai, so he creates a child with his Egyptian concubine Hagar (known by Hajar in Arabic) and gives birth to Ishmael. Then later on, Abraham and Sarai give birth to Isaac - who becomes the heir and Ishmael and Hagar are both cast into the desert. Yahweh still loved them, so he gives Ishmael the gift of having twelve sons (parallel to how Isaac's son Jacob had), - they became the twelve princes of Arabia. There's another lineage from South Arabia, descendants of Shem, grandson of Noah who inhabited South Arabia, what is today Yemen. It's actually two lineages, one from Ishmael and one from Shem the northern and the southern Arabs. Ishmael's descendants settled North Arabia and Shem's descendants were native to South Arabia in Yemen today. 'The Arabs and Jews NOT Enemies' The Muslim faith today is nothing what it was 2,000 years ago. Today, Muslims consider Jews their eternal enemies and vise versa. Jews consider Arabs their eternal enemies using the Qu'ran or the Talmud as an excuse. Really? Read the ENTIRE book of Exodus 18, the father-in-law of Moses WAS AN ARAB, Moses MARRIED AN ARAB. They weren't Allah freaks, they worshipped same God as the Jews did! Remember that the Land Of Midian (Hebrew: ארץ מדין) spans modern-day Saudi Arabia, so Midian is Saudi Arabia so the Midianites were ARAB. We read that in Exodus 2:18, that Reuel (the name of the Moses' father in law) was the "Priest of Midian". No he wasn't Jewish. No he wasn't Israelite, you had to be from the tribe of Levi to be a preacher or a descent of Aaron - the brother of Moses. Guess what this means? Reuel (who also goes by the names Jethro and Hobab) was an ARAB. They worshipped the same god AS THE JEWS (YAHWEH). In Exodus 2:20, Reuel gives Moses a place to stay and eat. And in 2:21, Moses recieves Zipporah, one of Reuel's daughters in marriage. Read Exodus 18:17-23, in fact the Arab man (a Midianite priest by the name of Jethro) gives Moses advise and wisdom from God. In all other words, Moses the Israelite was given advise by an Arab! Moses's Arab wife, was Zipporah one of the daughters of Jethro. Jethro was a sheikh, or a tribal leader of these Arabs who settled the area known as the Levant. The Qur'an and the Talmud exist simply to create this rivalry between Muslims and Jews, (see the article: Talmud vs Qu'ran Blasphemy). 'Zipporah was ARAB not CUSHITE' The Cushitic people come from nations like Ethiopia, Sudan and Somalia, it's the Biblical terminology for "Africans" or "Ethiopians". In Numbers 12:1 it reads, "Miriam and Aaron began to talk against Moses because of his Cushite wife, for he had married a Cushite." Ths is a complete misunderstanding, Miriam and Aaron THOUGHT Zipporah was a Cushite when it all clearly stated in Exodus that she was MIDIANITE-KENITE, the ancient name for the Arabs at the time. The meaning of this verse is actually unknown, the Jewish scribes actually messed up when writing this and there was a mistranslation. Maybe Zipporah and Moses went to Ethiopia before going back to Israel, I don't know. Because remember that Jethro's daughters thought Moses was an Egyptian, but he wasn't. I think the same concept can be applied to Zipporah, she was mistaken to be a Cushite when in fact, she was an Arab. Happy Arabia vs. Arabia Today The lives of Arab women back then differed, because in the Torah, and in the faith of the original Muslims, it specifically told us the real value of women. Yahweh valued them, and when men weren't available to do his bidding, he got women to do so. In fact in Jewish practices, a person's lineage is judged by what his mom's lineage was....WHY? Because the CHILD comes from the MOTHER's womb. Arab women back then were wealthy rulers, that's when you have people like Zenobia and Queen Mavia from Syria. These two Arab queens rebelled against the monstrous Romans and conquered kingdoms. The Queen of Sheba also ruled what is today Yemen and Ethiopia, she was actually a black Ethiopian queen despite the fact that Muslims today claim she was an Arab. Then you got Marcus Julius Philippus, the 33rd emperor of the Roman Empire who an Arab, he often sympathized with Christians in the empire. South Arabians started adopting many of the Judaic system of faith, and that's where most of the early urban Arab civilizations thrived, as well as Petra in Jordan. The Himyarites, Sabians and Qatabanans were the major Arab kingdoms that thrived at the time. Arab women and Arab men lived HAPPILY together, the best proof perhaps is in the words of the Roman emperor Trajan, who called the people Arabia Felix, which means "Happy Arabia" in Latin! It's no wonder why the Romans would want to conquer such a region. It seems that Arab society at the time was thriving, soaring and didn't need "Allah" because they found glory in YAHUAH. Why else would anyone call it "Happy"? After Yahushua spread his faith, Arabia was filled with many Christian and Jewish preachers, specifically in the city of Najran which is today in Saudi Arabia. The latter "Muslim" rulers who followed the monstrousity that Muhammad spread deported all of the real Muslims and native Arabian Christians to Mesopatamia, in Al-Hira in Iraq. But look at the lives of Arabians today. When people take pictures at them with all their henna makeup and their good-looking belly dancers, they're all actually miserable. Women barely even have the right to breath in these Muslim nations today, which comprise of probably the richest nations due to the oil revenues. Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, Qatar, United Arab Emirtes, Bahrain, Oman and Yemen - all of these countries comprise of the Arabian Peninsula that is because the monstrousity known as the Qur'an hates women. Men are allowed to practice polygamy but women aren't, women can't choose their husbands. My cousin had Muslim friends, who were never allowed to go to those school dances but their brothers were because they were males which just shows how sick Islam is today. It just NOT what it was, and the Arab nations today seem just all the more too stubborn to return to that. Muslims will never find peace as long as they continue worshipping Allah, Allah offers DEATH, HELL and MISERY and nothing more. Category:Arabs Category:Jethro Category:Shuayb Category:Shuaib Category:Moses Category:Zipporah Category:Islam Category:Allah Category:Islam is False Category:Islam is Evil Category:Islam in Antichrist Category:YAHUAH Category:YAHWEH Category:ABBA Category:Arab League Category:Ishmaelites Category:Ishmael Category:Yismael Category:Israel Category:Sherry Shriner Category:The Watcher Files Category:UFOs Category:Orgone Category:Orgone energy